Another World
by Our Favorite Obsession
Summary: Frank and Eva are summoned to Transsexual by his mother, The Queen. She makes a request of Frank that will change the course of their entire lives. But is it for the better?
1. An Invitation

A little over a week after Eva learned the truth about her father, Frank urged her to invite her mother over for dinner.  They were now seated around the dining room table, enjoying the cherry pie Audrey had brought with her, when Frank made a comment that would not have raised an eyebrow anywhere…except among the three of them.

"I spoke with my mother a couple of days ago."

At his words, both Eva and Audrey looked at him with alarm.  Eva was the first to voice the fear that had immediately invaded both their minds.  "Was it about my father?  Did something happen to him?" 

Frank smiled and shook his head.  "No, no, nothing of the sort.  Actually…" he paused a moment, a thoughtful expression on his face, "I'm not exactly sure what it was about.  All my mother would say is that she has something she needs to discuss with me…in person."

His words did nothing to dispel Eva and Audrey's concern.  This time Audrey spoke up.  "What do you mean by _in person, _dear?"

Frank shrugged.  "Just what I said.  Whatever she has to say, she wants to tell me to my face."

Eva asked, with more than a bit of trepidation, "Is she coming back to Earth?"

He shook his head.  "No.  She wants me to return to Transsexual."

Eva felt as if her heart was suddenly placed in an icy vice.  In a small voice, she asked, "Do you mean…return _forever?_"

Frank smiled and took her hands in his.  "No, she asked me to return for a visit.  And…she asked if you and Audrey – and Faye, of course – would care to accompany me."

Eva and Audrey, in shock, first stared at each other, then at Frank.  Finally, Eva said, "You're kidding, right?"

He raised his eyebrows in surprise.  "Certainly not.  She is aware of Kristoph's relationship to the two of you, and thought it would mean a great deal to you – and to him – to actually see him again.  She also feels you should be exposed to an important part of your heritage.  The trip will be considerably easier than you realize…given our advanced space transport vehicles, the voyage will take less time than it would take us to get to Australia from here."  His voice softened.  "I know this proposal sounds – literally – unbelievable to you both.  However, I would urge you not to turn down this opportunity without giving it all due consideration.  My mother is offering you the chance to be reunited with someone of great importance to you…and to see a truly wonderful, extraordinary place.  It would mean a great deal to me to show you where I was born and raised."

For several long moments, Eva and Audrey sat in silent contemplation of Frank's words.  At last, Eva broke the silence.  "Frank, what if you get back home…and decide you don't want to leave?"

Frank got up and knelt next to her chair.  "Eva, my 'home' is wherever you happen to be.  I would never…and I mean _never_…choose a place – _any _place - over my relationship with you.  That being said, I _have _to go back.  My mother wouldn't be making this request of me were it not of vital importance to her.  And it would give me so much pleasure if I could bring the three most important women in my life along with me.  Please…think about it."

He got up and returned to his seat, while Eva and Audrey considered his plea.  After a moment, the two women looked at each other, smiled and nodded.  It was Audrey who verbalized their decision.

"Frank, we'd be honored."

And so began the most incredible journey of their lives.    


	2. The Arrival

When Eva stepped out of the ship, she was speechless.  Transsexual was more breathtaking than she ever could have imagined.  It was dawn and the sky was filled with various hues of blues and purples.  She saw a palace set against the backdrop of not only the dazzling sky, but an ocean as well.  Even though she had only been in this new world for a few short moments, she couldn't believe that Frank had willingly given it up for her.

Frank saw the expression on his wife's face and smiled.  "I take it that you enjoy the scenery here?"

"It's beautiful, Frank."  Only then did she notice a rather large crowd was gathered around the ship.  There were men, women, and children of all ages and shapes looking rather awestruck.

"It's true!  He's come back!" she heard a woman exclaim.

"Is he holding a child?" a man asked.

"He looks different," a little boy said.  "Maybe it's not him."

"The lady with him is pretty," a young girl said, smiling.

Frank smiled at Eva.  He then turned to the crowd and acknowledged them.  "How wonderful of all of you to greet us this morning.  I assure you though my appearance has changed, I am indeed Prince Frank N. Furter, and yes, I am holding a child – my child."  Both he and Eva could hear questioning whispers from the crowd.  "The 'pretty lady' next to me is my wife."  The crowd grew louder, but Frank spoke over them.  "All will be explained soon, I promise you."

Frank, Eva, Faye, and Audrey made their way into the castle, and were greeted by yet another crowd.  Frank was very cordial, but made it known that he wanted to get both himself and his family inside.

When they finally reached the grand hall, Eva stopped dead in her tracks.  It was the most beautiful architectural structure she had ever laid eyes on.  The floor was made of marble that was tinted the same colors the sky was at that moment.  There were elaborate archways and intricate carvings in every direction.  Exquisite artwork lined the walls and very elegant, yet inviting, furniture was arranged sporadically throughout the hall. 

Noticing her interest, Frank asked, "Do you like it?"

Her answer came in a rather dreamy voice.  "I can't believe you grew up here.  How can a place like this be childproof?"

Frank laughed softly.  "Well, not all of the palace has the same décor.  This hall is mainly for the sake of a first impression."

"Well, it's gorgeous," Audrey said; she was in just as much awe as Eva.

"Thank you," an elegant voice said.  "I'm rather pleased with it myself."  Audrey looked up and saw Frank's mother for the first time.  "You must be Audrey," she said, smiling sweetly.

"Yes, I am," Audrey replied, smiling back at her.  She then became a bit uneasy.  "You are, um, I'm afraid I'm not quite sure how to address you."

The Queen smiled.  "I am Gwendolyn Furter, Queen of Transsexual – however, I prefer Gwendolyn."

Audrey relaxed.  "It's so wonderful to finally meet you, Gwendolyn.  Kristoph told me so much about you when he came to earth."  She looked over at Frank, then said, "Your son is amazing."

"Thank you.  I only hope I may have the privilege of getting to know your daughter as well as you have come to know my son."  Her smiling face then turned towards Frank. "Welcome home, Frank."

"Hello, Mother," Frank said, smiling back at her.  He handed Faye to Eva and hugged his mother.

Eva shied away a bit; she wasn't exactly sure what to say to Gwendolyn.  She certainly couldn't say, "Hey, sorry you haven't seen your son in so long."  Luckily, she didn't have to say the first words.

"Hello, Eva," Gwendolyn said warmly.  "Please don't feel awkward, I am very glad you're here.  You've made my son happier than I ever could have imagined."  She gazed down at Faye and smiled.  "May I hold my grandchild?"

"Of course, um..."

"Gwendolyn is fine, Eva."

Eva smiled and handed Faye to her.  She then fingered the jewel around her neck.  "Gwendolyn, thank you very much for thinking me worthy of wearing this."

"You _are_ part of our family, Eva.  Remember that."  She turned to Frank.  "Since the family now extends to someone else in this castle, and I'm quite certain both Eva and Audrey are rather anxious to see him, I think we should be on our way to his laboratory."

Frank smiled at Eva and Audrey.  "Shall we?"  They smiled in approval.  Frank took Eva's hand in his and led them all down several winding corridors, each more fantastic in appearance than the last.

When they finally reached the door to Kristoph's lab, Gwendolyn said, "He's only expecting you, Frank.  I thought you should be the one to initiate the reunion."

Frank smiled.  "Thank you, Mother.  I suppose it's only right for me to bestow this gift on him, after all he has done for me in the course of my life."


	3. Reunited

            Kristoph paced restlessly in his lab.  He was very much looking forward to Frank's arrival; he couldn't wait to see his erstwhile star pupil, and hear about everything he had accomplished on Earth.  Gwendolyn had told Kristoph that Frank made several very important discoveries, and needed to speak with him right away.

            At last, Frank knocked on the door of Kristoph's lab.  "Yes, please come in," Kristoph said, excitement permeating his voice.  Frank let himself into the lab and smiled.  "Frank?" Kristoph said, eyes wide.  "My, you look – you look wonderful, my dear boy."  Kristoph walked to Frank and hugged him.  "It looks as though Earth treated you much more kindly than it did me."

            "Yes, Kristoph, it has been quite wonderful."

            "Please, you must tell me about your discoveries.  I've been so anxious since I spoke with your mother.  But first, please allow me to congratulate you on your remarkable achievement.  Creating life!  You _must _tell me how you did it!  I cannot begin to tell you how proud I was when I was informed.  You have _more_ than lived up to the formidable potential I had always seen in you."

            Frank smiled.  "Thank you.  The fact I had the finest scientific mind on the planet tutoring me certainly had a great deal to do with what I was ultimately able to accomplish."

            Kristoph shook his head, but there was an expression of unmistakable pride on his face at Frank's words.  "You give me entirely too much credit."  

            Frank shook his head and smiled.  "Not at all.  And I will be more than happy to set aside some time later today to give you all the details." 

Kristoph smiled broadly.  "Wonderful.  I shall look forward to it."  His smile took on a more teasing flavor.  "Incidentally, I was told you have found a rather special young lady."  Kristoph chuckled and put his hand on Frank's shoulder.  "I wondered if I would live to see the day when Prince Furter settled down."

            "Had I been a gambler, I would have bet against it," Frank smiled.  "You'll learn more about _that _shortly as well.  However, to get back to the main purpose of my visit…I am having some wonderful experiences working in a pharmaceutical company on Earth, and I will inform you of everything I've done.  However, I have two key things I must share with you first."

            "Of course, Frank.  I'm assuming these must be your greatest discoveries?"

            "Yes, that is most certainly the case, Kristoph.  However, these are probably _not_ the sorts of discoveries you may be expecting.  Perhaps you should sit down."  Without giving it a second thought, Kristoph sat on a nearby stool.  Frank turned and walked back to the door; a broad smile spread across his lips as he opened it.  "Come in," Frank said, trying his best to sound nonchalant. 

            Audrey stepped into the lab, and Kristoph stood immediately.  He was shaking his head and trying to speak.  Finally, words forced their way out of his mouth. "This can't be possible.  Audrey?"  Trying to keep herself from crying, Audrey nodded.  Kristoph walked towards her, afraid to touch her.  "Audrey, I – I'm not sure what to say.  How are you here?"  He looked at Frank.  "How did you find her?  How did you know about her?  How…"

            Frank interrupted him.  "It's a rather lengthy, but quite wonderful story, Kristoph.  You will know everything very soon.  Perhaps you should hug your wife?"

            Kristoph looked at the floor.  "Surely, Audrey, you no longer consider me your husband.  It's been so long – you must have met another…"

            Audrey finally spoke.  "No, Kristoph, there was never anyone else."  The couple embraced, and both burst into tears.  

Frank quietly opened the door a second time; he hardly wanted Eva to miss this moment.  Eva entered the lab and gloried in the sight before her.  Aside from Faye's birth, she had never seen her mother look so happy.  Frank let the couple's embrace linger a while before clearing his throat.  "Kristoph?"

Kristoph broke the embrace, but only enough to turn and face Frank.  Wiping his eyes, he said, "Frank, I cannot begin to thank you for bringing Audrey here."

"Well, you may want to hold those thanks for now.  I did tell you I wanted to share _two_ important discoveries."

"Yes, of course, my boy.  Please, do continue."  Only then did Kristoph notice the young woman next to Frank.  "Oh, how very rude of me, Frank.  Is this young lady your…"  His voice trailed, and his eyes began to study Eva.  He slowly walked toward her.  "Dear Goddess above," he said softly.  He looked deeply into Eva's eyes, then turned and looked back at Audrey; she smiled at him and nodded.  "Eva?"

Eva smiled and erupted into tears.  She felt like a child, and it didn't bother her a bit.  "Daddy," she said, struggling to catch her breath.  She reached out to him and was met with a loving embrace.

Kristoph held on to his daughter for what felt like a lifetime.  When he finally let go, he put his hand on her face and said, "My baby girl, look at you.  You're absolutely gorgeous."  Eva could only smile in response.  

Kristoph let her go and made his way to Frank, who was beyond elated at the reunion he had just witnessed.  "Frank, I don't know how to thank you for bringing my family here."  He hugged Frank.

"Well," Frank responded, hugging Kristoph back, "I do have one more bit of news for you."

Kristoph broke away.  "I'm not sure you could tell me anything else right now that would be able to sink in."

"Well, we'll see.  I know you were told about my marriage.  However, I made it very clear no details were to be given until my arrival."

"Yes.  Where _is_ the woman who managed to settle you down?" Kristoph laughed.

Frank slipped his arm around Eva's waist and smiled.  "I believe you were just getting reacquainted with her."

Kristoph couldn't believe what he was hearing.  "My daughter?  _She's_ the one who has so drastically changed your life?"  He looked at Eva and smiled.  "Do you have any idea what you've accomplished?" 

"I think I do," she smiled.  "And I think he and I have accomplished something rather wonderful together."  At that moment, Gwendolyn walked into the lab, smiling more than anyone had seen her smile since Frank left; she was holding Faye in her arms.  She handed the baby directly to Kristoph; his eyes began to tear yet again.  

Frank put his hand on Kristoph's shoulder and said, "I know this may be too much for you to take in, Kristoph, but this is Faye, your granddaughter."

"Too much?" he asked softly.  "My dear boy, you've no idea how much joy you've bestowed on me today.  Thank you.  However," he laughed through his tears, " you said that you made two discoveries, not three."

Frank chuckled.  "To be technical, two discoveries, one creation...well, two, including Faye."

Gwendolyn, still smiling, approached Eva.  "I'm sure you and your mother would like some time alone with your father, Eva.  Would you mind terribly if I took Frank for a while?"        

"Not at all," Eva smiled, tears still shining in her eyes.  "Would you like to take Faye with you?  I'm sure that you've missed her – haven't you?"

Gwendolyn hugged Eva for the first time.  "Yes, terribly."  She refused to let herself cry.  "I've missed you as well."

Frank joined them, a lone tear falling from his eye.  He cleared his throat once again and looked at Eva.  "May I see you for a moment, love?"  Eva nodded, and they walked back out into the hall.  "This may sound a bit odd, but I'd like us to wait until tonight to see each other."

"Why?" Eva asked, concern embedded in her voice.

"I know my mother wishes to speak with me, and I'll also want to speak with your father, as well as catch up with some other members of the court.  Meet me in my chambers at ten o'clock tonight."

"How on earth will I find my way there?" Eva smiled, though still a bit confused.

"Someone will escort you.  Indulge yourself today, Eva.  Arrangements have been made for you to relax and get pampered.  After everything you've been through, you richly deserve it."  Eva cocked her head, questioning him without saying anything.  "Trust me, it will be wonderful.  Please, just enjoy yourself."

Eva _did _trust Frank, so she put her questions aside and kissed him.  "I guess I'll see you tonight then."  They walked back inside the lab, and Eva rejoined her mother and father. 

Frank approached Gwendolyn and motioned that it was all right to leave the lab.  She excused herself and Frank, and they, along with Faye, retreated to her chambers for a reunion of their own.


	4. Catching Up

Faye had submitted to being carried by her grandmother through the palace's seemingly endless corridors with fairly good grace.  However, once situated in Gwendolyn's sitting room – a luxurious but surprisingly  cozy space annexed to her bedroom – she began to squirm and whine to be returned to her father's arms.

Frank smiled, a bit embarrassed, as he reached out and took his daughter, her arms outstretched toward him.

"I'm sorry, Mother.  Faye has gotten somewhat 'clingy' recently.  She doesn't care for anyone other than Eva or me to hold her.  She's even given Audrey a bit of a hard time of late."

Gwendolyn smiled.  "Goodness, Frank, there is no need to apologize for Faye.  I cannot tell you the pleasure it brings me to see the bond you have created with your daughter.  It is an experience I feared you'd never have."  She shook her head.  "You were so focused on sexual conquest I thought it entirely possible you'd fail to recognize your soul mate even if she fell into your lap…or, for that matter, into your bed."

Frank smiled.  "An understandable concern, I must admit.  However, when I met Eva, the connection was so strong even _I _couldn't fail to perceive it. "  He shifted Faye on his lap so she was facing toward her grandmother.  "Eva actually 'ran scared' after our first encounter, but something about her had so compelled me that I went in search of her.  I found her, and we spent the next night together…from that point on, there was no way to run, for either of us."

To Frank's bewilderment, tears came to his mother's eyes.  "It makes me so very happy you have established such a wonderful family."  She fixed him with a stare she'd always used on him when telling him something of great importance.  "Nobody should go through life alone.  Casual lovers are all well and good, for their time and purpose, but they would not provide you solace and strength in your darkest hours."

Frank was a bit taken aback by his mother's intensity, but decided not to comment on it.  "Indeed."  He forced a smile and changed the subject.  "So are you going to tell me why you summoned me here?"

Gwendolyn waved a dismissive hand.  "There will be time enough for that later, after you get settled in a bit.  We'll discuss it tomorrow.   Right now I'm much more interested in hearing about _you_.   Do you still enjoy living on Earth?"

Frank nodded.  "I've never been happier in my life."

She looked at him, a faint look of alarm in her eyes.  "How much of that happiness is due to Earth itself?"

He shrugged.  "Relatively little…meeting Eva was what made all the difference.  However, I must admit living what one would call an average life, as an average person, does have its attractions."

"How so?"

He paused, trying to put his thoughts and impressions into words.  Finally, he spoke.

"For one thing, it is, for me, a rare and wonderful thing to meet people without their having any preconceptions about me.  Whether they like me or not is due solely to their reaction to me as a _person,_ not a _personage_…some larger-than-life being on a different level than their own.  When I achieve success, whether in my personal or professional life, it is due to my own efforts.  Particularly at first, it was both exhilarating and terrifying to know I couldn't rely on my royal status to get me through.  Ultimately, it has proven profoundly liberating."

Gwendolyn asked, "What about the more mundane aspects of everyday life?  The job, the household chores, financial concerns, the thousands of small annoyances from which we in the Royal Family are customarily shielded?"

Frank smiled.  "None of that has proven to be as burdensome as I would have believed.  Eva and I are quite fortunate, financially speaking.  My education here, and the credentials which were created for me on Earth, allowed me to get quite a lucrative job – complete with a substantial raise accompanying a recent promotion.  And Eva has begun earning substantial money from her writing – she is writing a series of children's books."

Gwendolyn was impressed.  "What are the books about?"

Frank couldn't help but laugh.  "The lives of a group of children on another planet.  Needless to say, she began writing the series after discovering my true identity.  I don't give her any meaningful input, other than a vague story idea here and there, but somehow I believe I provide a certain amount of inspiration."

His mother smiled.  "I'm sure that is indeed the case.  However, even with the level of income you describe, certainly your lifestyle cannot compare with that which you enjoyed here.  You have not found that a difficult adjustment?"

He shook his head.  "All this…opulence…is certainly a pleasure, but it is one I am able to do without.  I used to see typical housing developments here – perfectly acceptable places – and wonder how people could exist with so little."  He grimaced.  "It was a remarkably ignorant point of view.  I no longer need to live in a palace; I don't need the world handed to me on a silver platter.  Truly _earning _my pleasures makes them all the more satisfying." 

She smiled faintly.  "My son, I assure you, the pleasures we enjoy here are ultimately earned as well.  You simply weren't yet in a position to realize it."

Frank reddened slightly.  "Mother, I'm truly sorry.  I didn't mean to imply…"

She cut him off.  "No apology is necessary.  I understood what you meant, and your ability to leave behind the incredible luxury you enjoyed all your life is incredibly admirable.  Living on Earth has expanded your horizons in more ways than one.  You have obviously grown a great deal as a person, and I am so very proud of you for that."

Frank, embarrassed, busied himself by straightening Faye's clothes, which had become twisted in her earlier attempts to escape her grandmother's grasp.  "I certainly didn't do it alone.  None of that growth would have occurred without Eva."

She reached over and put her hand under his chin, gently forcing him to look at her.  "Be that as it may, ultimately we are all responsible for our own personal growth…or lack thereof.  Nothing Eva could have done would have had the slightest effect had you not been open to change.  When one grows up as royalty, it is far easier to expect others to change for _us.  _The fact you were willing to change for her speaks volumes about you." 

Rather than trying to force a response out of Frank, she decided to change the subject.  "Other than the issue of why I summoned you, do you have any questions for me?"

Frank said, "You could start by telling me how _you _are.  You have been noticeably reticent on the subject."

She smiled.  "I assure you, I will tell you everything you want to know about 'how I am' – and probably a great deal more – when we speak tomorrow."  She laughed.  "_That _prospect should give you something to which to look forward."

Frank shook his head and smiled.  "All right, all right.  You are clearly determined to be mysterious.  I'll let you off the hook for now."  His smile faded.  "One thing I _would _appreciate knowing is the fate of Riff Raff and Magenta.  What happened to them after their last, rather memorable, visit to Earth?  _Please _tell me Riff Raff was suitably punished for attempting to murder my wife."

Gwendolyn answered, "His life was spared…but the life he was left with is hardly one worth living.  He is confined to the Dark Hole in the Catacombs, and will be for the rest of his days.  He is in solitary confinement, completely without contact with any other living being…even his meals are delivered by mechanical means.  Rumor has it he has gone completely insane."

Frank murmured sarcastically, "How would one be able to tell the difference?"  Closing his eyes and shaking his head as if to physically erase the image of Riff Raff from his mind, he asked, "What about Magenta?"

"She too was sentenced to the Catacombs – although not the Dark Hole.  However, due to her lesser role in your attempted murder, and her decision to allow your friend to carry Faye to safety, her sentence was greatly reduced.  She will be released within two years."

Frank nodded thoughtfully.  "I can live with that.  Incidentally, what happened to Rocky?  Magenta was to look after him."

Gwendolyn smiled.  "You need not worry about Rocky.  He is living with the family of one of the members of my court.  He has a very fine life there…and he has proven immensely useful to them when tasks requiring strength arise." 

Frank smiled.  "I'm very happy to hear it.  What about…'companionship'?"

She laughed.  "The family has a very attractive young couple…the maid and butler…who are each more than willing to provide Rocky with, shall we say, physical attention when he requires it." 

Frank's smile broadened.  "Splendid.  I'm pleased he is so well situated."

Gwendolyn's smile gradually faded.  "Frank, I never did apologize for attempting to kidnap your daughter…and at the same time hopefully trap _you _into returning home as well.   I have never been so pleased to fail at an endeavor."

Frank's expression also grew serious.  "And I never apologized for attempting to lead you to believe me dead.  I thought it would be kinder for you to think that, rather than know I was willingly turning my back on my life here – and, by extension, on you.  I realize now how horribly selfish and inconsiderate that decision was.  I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me."

She smiled tenderly.  "Frank, you're my son.  I cannot imagine anything you could possibly do I would be unwilling or unable to forgive."  She leaned forward slightly.  "And, incidentally, when I told you your new 'look' was unflattering?"

Frank laughed.  "Yes?"

She reached over and stroked his cheek.  "I lied.  You look…beautiful.  Even better, you have become as beautiful on the inside as on the outside.  I could not possibly be more proud of you."

Frank looked over at his mother, and suddenly the years melted away.  He felt as he did as a small child, coming in search of reassurance and comfort to the woman who was the center of his world.  

Suddenly, he knew.  No matter where he lived, no matter what he did…he would never be able to completely leave Transsexual behind. 

In a very real sense, it would always be home.  


	5. A Special Gift

            Eva spent her day being waited on and pampered by several members of the palace's staff.  She had a long bath and a beauty treatment that made the salons in New York City seem woefully inadequate.  She certainly felt good about herself, and didn't seem to mind the compliments she received, but she wanted to see Frank.

At last it was ten o'clock, the time that Frank asked her to come.  She was led to his chambers and stood in front of the unopened door.  She was exhilarated and anxious all at once.  Why was Frank so intent on them spending her first day in a new world apart?

            She timidly knocked on the door, the sound echoing down the long hallway.  Frank opened it and smiled at his wife.  Eva felt foolish, but she was relieved to see that his appearance was still as it was on earth; she had thought perhaps when she saw him, he would look the way she'd found him on _that_ night.

            Admiring her, Frank said, "It appears as though you had an enjoyable day.  You look radiant."  Eva was dressed in a backless satin nightgown with a rather provocative neckline.  It was a deep shade of red and clung to her curves; Frank felt a warmth begin to move through his body.  "Come in, my love."  He took Eva's hand and she stepped inside; Frank closed the door behind her.  

            "God…Frank, it's beautiful…" Eva's voice trailed as she looked at her surroundings.  If she never left this room again, she would have been perfectly happy.  The room was dimly lit, but she could see every detail perfectly.  The room was draped in silks and satins, most dark purple and cream in color.  In the center of the room lay Frank's bed.  It was quite possibly the largest piece of furniture Eva had ever seen.  It was round in shape, and open drapes hung all around it.  

            Frank, fearing Eva may possibly think about what he had done in such a bed when he lived here, ran a finger down Eva's bare back and said, "It was brought in after I told Mother we were coming.  We shall be the first…and only…to grace it."  Though she tried to hide it, Frank saw Eva smile.

            There were candles placed throughout the room, casting a soft glow over everything.  Eva breathed deeply, her senses intoxicated by a scent she had never known before.  Again, Frank answered her question before she could ask.  "Passion blossoms, Eva.  I forgot how much I missed their fragrance.  Here, come with me."  He once again took Eva's hand and led her out onto a balcony.  From this point she could see the Trans Ocean as well as the exquisite garden below.  "I can't tell you how many hours I've spent out here."

            "Frank, it's all so…I don't think that beautiful is a strong enough word for it."

            "Yes, Transsexual does have its good points," Frank smiled. 

            Eva then asked the question that had been on her mind all day.  "Why did we have to spend today apart?"

            Frank caressed Eva's face before answering.  "There's quite a bit of explanation for that."

"I'm very eager to hear it," Eva smiled.

"And I'm eager to tell it.  Eva, when I was a teenager, my mother felt I was getting - a bit too promiscuous far too quickly.  She knew right away I was going to have a strong sexual drive that could possibly get me into trouble.  She often tried to tell me something I had always dismissed as nothing more than a fairy tale, but I feel it only right to share it with you now."  Frank walked Eva to a rather plush bench, and the couple sat down.

            "My mother would tell me that if I kept going the way I was, I could miss the chance at an experience that could fulfill fantasies that were rather difficult to comprehend.  She told me there are a select few on this planet who have the ability to create a powerful force when they are _with_ someone they care for.  I thought of this as some sort of nonsense conjured to get me to settle down…I rebelled against it, and my relations became more frequent and even less meaningful than they were before."

            "I thought that behaving in, um, that way, was normal here," Eva asked in a small voice.

            "Being royalty, I was expected to settle down at some point, to take a bride, and to keep my other relations less frequent."

            "Other relations?"

            "Yes.  Here, marriage isn't the same as on Earth.  Both partners still engage in…"  Frank stopped himself.  "I am now much more fond of the way things are done elsewhere.  As I was saying, I thought my mother had put these foolish thoughts of imaginary indescribable fantasies into my head to make me wonder if they could truly happen to me.  However, I _thought_ I had done everything there was to do…then I met you.  You were the first to ever make sex mean something to me… after our very first encounter, I knew it couldn't have been just, well, _sex_."

            Eva looked out at the ocean.  "I felt that too, Frank, but you're home now.  What if, while we're here, you…"

            "No," Frank said, gently turning her head to face him.  "You are the only being I shall ever be intimate with.  You've taken me to heights of physical and emotional pleasure I had never fathomed.  My existence with you _must_ be what my mother spoke of."

            A smile slowly appeared on Eva's face.  "Frank, I'd be lying if I said I didn't like the idea of being your 'fairy tale.'  I'm just not sure I've been so unfathomable."

            Frank looked deep into Eva's eyes and said, "You've no idea how wrong you are."  He rose to his feet and swept Eva into his arms.  Gracefully, he made his way to the bed and placed Eva in the center.  He drew the drapes closed and joined her.  Frank didn't utter a word as his lips began to wander her skin.  Eva's breathing came in sharp jolts; it felt as though Frank's kisses were sending a current of electricity through her body.  He had worshiped Eva's body time and time again, but here, in a place new to Eva and so familiar to Frank, everything somehow seemed different.  

            Frank undressed Eva at a painstakingly slow pace; he could not help but savor every precious moment.  His tongue trailed along her abdomen, her thighs…  Eva's head had begun to feel light when Frank finally allowed her to remove his clothing.  She treated him in much the same manner, making everything last for as long as she could.  The kisses that were exchanged were unhurried, lingering, and saturated in their love for each other.

            "To answer your question fully," he said softly, his hands caressing her skin, "while I did have several people I needed to speak with today, I especially wanted time to reflect on you – on us – on this moment…"  Frank began to make love to Eva, and immediately tears formed in his eyes.  The sensation running through his body was astonishing.  He had never experienced anything close to what he was feeling now.  

Eva saw his tears and lovingly wiped them away.  "Baby, what's the matter?"

"Nothing…and I don't think anything ever will be again."

Eva was a bit confused by his words, but her mind went blank within a few short moments' time.  The feeling started at the point where her lover had entered her, then filtered through her body; now she too had tears flowing down her cheeks.  She held onto Frank as tightly as she could, her body moving in perfect time with his.  Frank's voice began to fill the air around her…soft moans, erotic whispers.  Eva closed her eyes and let Frank send her senses soaring.  Before long, her voice mingled in the air with his.

"I love you," she said, opening her eyes.  At first she thought that the drapes had opened, but she realized that wasn't the case at all.  There was a light, rather faint at first, but as the pleasure flowing between them increased, the light did too…it was radiating from _them_.  "Frank?"

He opened his eyes.  He wasn't sure of what he was seeing either - at first.  He then smiled and gave Eva the most romantic kiss she'd ever experienced.  "It's all true," he whispered. 

Before Eva could question him, she felt air on her back.  Her hair fell off of her shoulders.  She and Frank were no longer on the bed; they were suspended in the air, a foot or so off of the mattress.  

Seeing a look of distress invade Eva's eyes, Frank slowed his rhythm until he was no longer moving, but still deep within her.  "This is what she was trying to tell me about, Eva.  We were destined to find each other."  

At that moment, both Frank and Eva closed their eyes and their minds were swept away.  They began to share the same images and they knew exactly what they were seeing right away.  The dreams they had and couldn't remember in the few days before they met were being revealed to them.  No longer were there only darkness and feelings, but a full Technicolor movie played for them.  They saw themselves lying together, blissfully happy and fully aware that they would soon meet and spend the rest of their lives together.  Their eyes opened and they kissed each other, both knowing what the other had seen.  They slowly descended back onto the bed, and the light faded.

            "Let me show you pleasure far beyond anything we've ever shared, Eva.  We've just been granted a very special gift."

            Eva had several questions, but knew that she could wait to ask them…she was very anxious to find out just what this "gift" was.  She succumbed to his request and was immersed in several hours of pure bliss with her husband.

            After both their bodies were exhausted, Frank pulled Eva close to him and began to rub her neck and shoulders.

            "Not that I'm not enjoying the extra attention, Frankie," Eva said, almost cooing, "but what 'gift' have we been granted?"

            Frank's voice dripped with happiness as he spoke.  "On Transsexual, when two people who are destined to be with each other finally find one another – which doesn't always happen – some of them are granted a heightening of their senses.  You become more tuned in to your lover's desires, needs, and even emotions.  In a way, a mental connection has been made between us.  Eva, it is a miraculous thing that very few people experience."

            "Why did we, you know, um, glow and levitate?" Eva asked.

            "I believe that was our 'connection' being made."

            "Will it ever happen again?" she asked in a hopeful voice.

            "I'm not sure, but it certainly is something to work at," Frank said, playfully kissing her neck.

            "Frankie," Eva giggled.  The couple disappeared under the covers, kissing and caressing until they finally gave into exhaustion and fell asleep.


	6. A Matter of Life and Death

Frank was sitting on the balcony of his chambers, taking in the lovely view and thinking about all that had occurred since his Earth family's return to Transsexual…the enthusiastic greeting from his people, Eva and Audrey's emotional reunion with Kristoph, his own opportunity to get reacquainted with his mother…and, last but not least, the beyond-extraordinary lovemaking with Eva.  As he sat there, reliving the memories in his mind, he felt a glow of contentment.  The only cloud to be found on his mental horizon was the realization he _still _didn't know why his mother had summoned him here in the first place.

As if in answer to this thought, there was a knock on the door.  Reluctantly retreating from the balcony, he opened it to find Remus, the servant assigned to him during his stay.

"Your Highness, Her Majesty the Queen would like to see you in her private chambers."

Fighting back a prickle of apprehension, Frank followed Remus down the endless, winding corridors until they arrived at his mother's door.  Remus knocked on the door, and an elegant voice emerged from within.

"Yes?"

"His Highness, Prince Frank N Furter, is here to see you, Your Majesty."

Frank could hear the smile in his mother's voice as she responded, "Please, send him in."

Remus reached out, opened the door, and stepped aside to allow Frank to enter.  After he did so, his mother smiled at him and said, "Come in, Frank, and please shut the door behind you."

Frank did as she requested, then came over to her and sat down in a chair directly opposite her own.  He smiled at her, a bit apprehensively, and asked, "Are you finally ready to tell me why you asked me to return?"

Her own smile was a bit strained.  "Yes, I'm afraid so."

He cocked an eyebrow.  "You're 'afraid so'?  That does not sound like the prologue to a happy conversation."

She sighed.  "No, it isn't.  This is going to be difficult for me to say – and for you to hear – so let me just say it."  She blinked back the tears that had suddenly sprung to her eyes, then looked at her son.

"I'm dying."

Frank stared back at her, the expression on his face rapidly changing from shock to grief.  He opened his mouth, but no words came out.  _How was this possible?_  His mother had always seemed invincible.  She was, in every respect, the strongest woman he'd ever known.  His father and namesake, King Frank N Furter, had been killed in a hunting accident before Frank was even born.  After her husband's death, the people had whispered that she'd never be able to reign alone; the other planets in the Transylvanian galaxy would take advantage of her weakness and destroy Transsexual and its people.  Not only had that _not _happened, she rapidly became one of the most powerful, most effective sovereigns Transsexual had ever known.   Under her leadership, Transsexual became the undisputed leader of the Transylvanian galaxy, and its people the most prosperous.  Always at the forefront of advances in science, medicine, education and social welfare, Transsexual had become Transylvania's crown jewel.  Now the woman who made these triumphs possible was being conquered from within?

Gwendolyn sat in silence for several long moments, giving her son the opportunity to absorb this painful revelation.  Finally, she pleaded, "Frank, please say something."

Tears filled Frank's eyes, and he angrily wiped them away.  Looking back at his mother, he whispered, "But you look wonderful.  How could this be happening?  What's wrong?" 

She took a deep breath before answering.  "I have Reisberger's Syndrome.  It is an extremely rare disorder.  A virus is attacking my heart muscle, gradually destroying it.  It is very much a silent killer – there are no symptoms, except increasing fatigue.  It was discovered in a blood test during my most recent physical examination.  Unfortunately, there is no cure.  I am taking medication designed to increase my stamina as much as possible, but it does nothing to slow the disease's progress."

Frank's eyes widened.  "Perhaps I can discover a cure.  I could go to the lab and…"

His mother cut him off.  "Frank, you are indeed a brilliant scientist, and if given enough time, perhaps you _could_ discover a cure.  However, I shall be dead in a matter of weeks.  No researcher, no matter how brilliant, could come in 'cold' and discover a cure that quickly for a disease which has baffled the medical establishment for centuries."

Frank opened his mouth to argue, but quickly closed it again.  She was right.  Tears again sprang to his eyes, and this time he did nothing to stop their flow.  His mother was dying, and there was absolutely nothing he could do about it.

Looking at her with watery eyes, he asked quietly, "Who knows about this?"

"So far, only my personal physician, the lab technician, the palace pharmacist…and you.  I cannot allow this news to get out until certain matters of grave importance have been resolved."

He frowned.  "Such as?"

She looked back at him, a bit uncomfortably.  Finally, she answered, "Such as the identity of my successor."

He raised his eyebrows.  "I thought that had been settled after I removed myself from the line of succession.  Is my cousin Frederic not the next in line?"

His mother sighed.  'Yes, he is."

Frank looked at her a bit suspiciously.  "In that case, I don't quite understand why 'the identity of your successor' is at issue."

She picked up on his suspicion.  "Please, Frank, you need to listen to what I'm about to tell you.  While I suppose there is never a _good _time for something like this to happen, this is a less advantageous time than most.  There are signs of trouble in the Transylvanian Alliance.  A couple of our sister planets have gone on record as saying they believe Transsexual has too much power in the Alliance, and King Sahar of Terria has even suggested _he _should be the one playing the major role in policy decisions.  Right now the Alliance is heading toward a major division, with some lining up behind Sahar, and some behind us.  Such a division would be disastrous, particularly at this point in time.  Our neighboring galaxy, Adonis, is taking an increasingly hostile stance against Transylvania, and it is _vital _that we present a strong, unified front against any acts of aggression.  Transsexual will need a strong ruler to maintain its position in the Alliance, prevent any further divisiveness, and coordinate a defense against Adonis."  

She paused and looked Frank straight in the eye.  "Frederic is _not _that ruler.  When you told me you were staying on Earth permanently, I thought I would have more time to groom Frederic.  Unfortunately, it has become obvious time is a commodity I no longer possess.  Even more unfortunately, Frederic's inadequacies have become increasingly apparent.  He is, by nature, weak.  His intellect is, shall we say, lacking.  He cares only about the privileges of the position – the luxury, the power, the indulgences of every kind – and not at all about the responsibilities.  If he were to take the throne, the consequences would be dire, not only for Transsexual, but for the entire Transylvanian galaxy.  If Transsexual falls…Transylvania will fall with her."

Frank felt a sick sense of dread envelop him as he listened to his mother's words.  He understood _exactly _what she was asking of him…and what was worse, he understood why it was necessary that she do so.  Still, he was not ready to acknowledge the solution she wanted was the only suitable one.

"Why do you believe I would do a better job than Frederic?  I cared only about science and pleasure while I lived here, and have certainly not been living a 'royal existence' since I've been gone.  Surely there must be _someone _else within the family who could be an effective ruler."

She shook her head.  "Frank, you're being deliberately obtuse.  You aren't seeing your many strengths because you don't _want _to.  Do you need me to list them for you?  Very well.  You have brilliance, ambition and strength of will – you understand what needs to be done, and you convey the sense of power necessary to accomplish it.  You have the charisma required to inspire the people to follow your lead.  You already have the love and devotion of the people of Transsexual.  Those are attributes you've always had; since you met Eva, you've added compassion and empathy to that list.  You understand the lives of 'ordinary' people in a way few royals ever could, since you've _lived _– quite successfully – as one of those ordinary people during your time on Earth.  As little as you may want to hear this, you _must _know you are uniquely qualified to follow in my footsteps.  Anyone else who attempts to do so will not only be forced to battle for the respect and acceptance of the other Alliance members, but also for that of our own people.  That internal battle is something we cannot afford."

Frank felt trapped by the facts she had just laid out before him.  The only response he could muster was to murmur, "I cannot ask Eva to give up her home and everything she's ever known to live here permanently."

His mother gave him a hard stare.  "Why ever not?  You were willing to do the same for her…on a planet to which you had no ties other than to her.   Eva's father lives here; she is as much Transylvanian as Earthling.  Her mother may well want to remain here with her husband.  She has given birth to a daughter who should, by rights, one day sit on the throne."  Her voice softened.  "Frank, I know how much you love Eva, and I know you want her to be happy.  However, please do not turn me down under the _assumption _she would be unwilling to live here on a permanent basis.  Discuss the matter with her.  I am not exaggerating when I say countless lives may be at stake.  You owe it to me, to the Transylvanian people – and to yourself – to fully explore the ramifications of what I am asking of you.  You are in a position to have an enormous influence on the lives of our people.  That is both an opportunity _and _– by virtue of your birth – an obligation you carry.  Do not dismiss it so easily."

Frank buried his face in his hands as he took in her words.  Finally, he looked up at her.  "Very well.  I promise I shall not come to any decision without giving it all due consideration, and without talking it over with Eva."

His mother smiled.  "That is all I can ask of you.  Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to take a nap.  I did considerably more tossing and turning than sleeping last night, and I'm unable to handle that very well these days."

He stood, as did she.  "Of course."  He walked over to her and took her in his arms.  As he held his mother in a tight embrace, tears again flowed from his eyes.  In his heart, he knew what he needed to do.

But how could he tell Eva?


	7. Decisions, Decisions

After leaving his mother's chambers, Frank wandered aimlessly throughout the Palace's mazelike corridors.  He knew Eva would probably be back in his own chambers by now, but he was not yet ready to see her.  He needed to come to terms with his conversation with his mother before he could even begin to think of discussing everything with her.

After encountering several servants, all of whom wanted to engage him in lengthy conversations welcoming him home, he fled the Palace's interiors and headed toward the beach.  He made his way to his favorite spot, a small, secluded inlet whose shoreline was adorned by a large boulder.  He climbed up on the boulder, clasped his knees to his chest and pondered the difficult decision facing him.  Actually, it wasn't the _decision _that was difficult…it was trying to figure out how to present it to his beloved wife.  He remembered the fear in her voice when she'd asked if his return to Transsexual was to be permanent.  He had assured her that was not the case.  How could he go back now and tell her otherwise?

Unfortunately, he had not managed to come to any conclusions when he heard approaching footsteps.  He did not even need to turn his head to know it was Eva.

Suddenly, there was a hand on his shoulder, softly caressing him.  "Frank?  Are you all right?  I was on the balcony and saw you wander over here."

The love and concern in her voice brought tears to his eyes yet again.  He blinked them back furiously, and turned to face her.  "Well, I must admit I've been better."

She walked over to the other side of the boulder and clambered up next to him.  "What's wrong?  Did you speak with your mother?"

For a moment, he didn't trust himself to speak; he nodded wordlessly.  Finally, he said, "Yes, we spoke this afternoon.  I'm afraid it was a rather upsetting conversation."

She put her arms around him, and her embrace destroyed any semblance of emotional control he'd managed to muster.  He turned, put his own arms around her, and broke down into a flood of tears. 

For seemingly endless minutes they remained locked together, with Eva gently running her hands over his back and through his hair as he cried.  Finally, he pulled away, took a deep breath, and wiped his streaming eyes.

When he regained his composure, Eva asked quietly, "Are you up to telling me what happened?" 

He sighed and nodded.  "I suppose so."   He shifted on the boulder so that he was facing her.  "My mother summoned me here to tell me…she's dying.  She has only weeks to live."

An expression of horror crossed Eva's face.  "No.  Oh, no.  Frank…I don't know what to say.  I'm so sorry."  She grimaced.  "That sounds so…inadequate."

He smiled wanly and shook his head.  "No, it isn't 'inadequate' at all.  There are no magic words that will make everything better.  I appreciate the sentiment."

She gave him a faint smile in response.  "How is she handling it?"

Frank laughed softly.  "Considerably better than I am at the moment.  My mother is a very…pragmatic woman.  When she's faced with adversity, she has the strength to deal with it and do what she has to do.  Summoning me was one of those things she had to do."

Eva nodded.  "I can understand why she didn't want to tell you something like that over the communicator."

"Well, yes…but that was only part of what she wanted to discuss with me."

Eva cocked her head curiously.  "After news like that, what else could she possibly need to tell you? 

Frank took a deep breath.  Here was his opening.  However, perhaps a bit of explanation was in order first.

"As it turns out, this is a particularly difficult time for Transsexual to be losing such a strong and effective monarch."  He explained in detail the dangers from both within the Transylvanian Alliance and from the Adonis Galaxy on the outside.  He summed up, "If Transsexual is seen as weak and unstable, the balance of power in the entire galaxy will be irrevocably shifted, thus leaving Transylvania as a whole vulnerable to attack.  It is a source of great concern to my mother as she faces the end of her reign – and her life."

Eva asked, "So who will take the throne…after…"  She was feeling too awkward to finish the sentence.

Frank let her off the hook.  "After her death?  As it stands, next in the line of succession is my cousin Frederic.  Unfortunately, that prospect is the source of a great deal of her apprehension."

Eva frowned.  "Why?"

"Frederic is a rather…limited individual.  He isn't terribly bright, nor does he inspire confidence in those around him.  He wants the privileges of the throne, but isn't particularly interested in taking on its burdens.  My mother had hoped to have more time to 'groom' him, but unfortunately time has run out.  If he were to ascend to the throne, particularly given the current political climate, it would be disastrous - both for Transsexual and for Transylvania as a whole." 

Suddenly Eva saw where this conversation was going.  "Your mother wants _you_ to take the throne."

Frank gazed sightlessly out toward the ocean; he couldn't look her in the eye.  "Yes."  

Eva's voice was small.  "What did you tell her?"

Frank reluctantly turned to face her.  "I told her I needed to discuss it with you."

The familiar fear was back in her voice.  "You didn't just refuse?  You're really considering this?"

Frank steeled himself.  "Eva, I _have _to consider it.  My decision will potentially affect the lives of millions of people.  As much as I didn't want to admit it to myself, my mother is right.  For many reasons I am, by far, the most suitable person to follow in her footsteps."  He put his hands on her shoulders and stared into her eyes.  "Please try to understand.  This decision is bigger than the three of us…well, four, including your mother.  It goes beyond our family.  Can't you see that?"  

Tears filled Eva's eyes.  "It sounds like you've already made your decision."

Frank shook his head.  "No, I haven't.  I know what I _should _do, but until we talk this out, I don't know what I _will _do."

"Do you mean if I said no, you would turn your mother down?"

He nodded.  "Yes.  But I want you to understand the ramifications if you _do _say no."

The tears were now running down Eva's face.  "Frank, that isn't fair, putting the burden on me that way."

Frank looked at her helplessly.  "Eva, _none_ of this is fair!  It isn't fair my mother is dying at such a young age.  It isn't fair my cousin is so inadequate to the task of succeeding her.  It isn't fair there is so much turmoil both within and outside of Transylvania, making his shortcomings even more dangerous.  Whether it's fair or not, we have to deal with it."  He wiped away her tears, and his voice softened.  "You seem to see the prospect of staying here permanently as a bad thing.  Has it not occurred to you it could actually be for the best?"

Eva stared at him, wide-eyed.  "How do you figure that?  How could moving to a place where everyone's free to have sex with everyone else, whether they're married or not, possibly be _for the best?_"

Frank closed his eyes and shook his head.  "Eva, I've already told you I have no intention of taking on any other lovers."

"That was when you thought we were just here for a visit."

Frank tried not to smile, but failed.  "The sentiment still stands.  Eva, nothing will change in the way we conduct our relationship if we stay here.   Besides, we're _royalty.  _We don't _follow_ trends, we _set _them."

She was obviously confused.  "What do you mean?"

His smile widened.  "It's quite simple.  How do you think this atmosphere of decadence came about in the first place?  About five hundred years ago, Transsexual's society was much like Earth's where sexual behavior was concerned.  However, a monarch named King Oslo ascended to the throne.  As it happened, he was very unhappily married.  Once he came to power, he took advantage of that power by decreeing every citizen should be able to take as many lovers as he or she wanted, regardless of marital status.  That decree was the source of the rampant sexuality you see here today."

"Do you mean you're going to issue a decree that married people have to be monogamous?"

He laughed.  "No, of course not.  What our relationship willdo is legitimize monogamy as a valid lifestyle choice.  Believe it or not, not everyone _wants _to hop from bed to bed.  Some people do it merely to avoid being ridiculed; others practice monogamy but try to hide it, for the same reason.  However, when people see us remaining faithful to each other, despite our easy access to as many lovers as either of us could possibly want…trust me, it will make a considerable impact.  However, when I said staying here could be for the best, I wasn't referring to our becoming torch-bearers for a new standard of morality."

She looked at him with open curiosity.  "Then what _were _you referring to?"

"For one thing, it would mean you and your mother would be able to stay in your father's life.  I've never seen your mother so happy in all the time I've known her…and I can't help but notice how quickly _you've _established a bond with him.  And Faye – along with any other future children – will be able to get to know and love their grandfather.  Not to mention the fact it would be a terrible blow to him to lose you and Audrey again, after finally being reunited with you."

Eva nodded slowly.  "Yes, that's true."

"Also, you need to think of Faye's future."

Eva asked, "Do you mean that she should inherit the throne one day?"

Frank shrugged.  "Well, that's part of it, but not precisely what I meant.  What you need to do for a moment is think of our relationship.  Think of what we share together.  Think of certain 'traits' we have undoubtedly passed on to Faye.  Now…think of the odds of her finding fulfillment with any lover she would meet on Earth.  Somehow I cannot believe she would be as lucky to find a compatible partner as we were.  I know that won't be a consideration for quite a while, but once it _is…_well, it will have a major impact on her chances for happiness."

Eva paled.  "Oh, my God…I'd never thought of that."

He smiled and put his arms around her.  "Then, of course, there are the benefits _we_ will enjoy."  A delicious hint of seductiveness crept into his voice.  "What we experienced last night was just the beginning, Eva.  This is the only place in the _universe_ where we'll be able to reach the full power and potential of our relationship.  We would be cheating ourselves out of some absolutely indescribable experiences if we were to leave."

Eva sat in silence for a moment…then a slow smile lit up her face.  "Hmmm…you may have a point there."  She leaned over and kissed him deeply, as if to remind herself of the ecstasy they had shared the night before.   When she finally pulled away, she asked, "You really believe you should stay here…_we _should stay here?"

Frank smiled and nodded.  "Yes.  I truly had every intention of living out my life on Earth, but given the present situation…everything changed.  Perhaps it was naïve of me to have _ever _believed I would be able to simply walk away from the enormous obligation I inherited.  I'm frightened out of my mind at the thought of trying to live up to my mother's legacy, but I _have_ to make the attempt, for the people of Transsexual…and for myself.  If I were to decline, I'd be running away from a challenge I was literally _born_ to take on.  Do you understand?"

Eva smiled back at him.  "I understand…and I know you'll be a wonderful King."

He looked at her.  "So we're staying?"

She nodded, tears glistening in her eyes.  "Yes.  We're staying."

Frank pulled her even closer, and they exchanged another long, passionate kiss.  After breaking the kiss, Frank began to plant a series of slow, sensuous kisses along Eva's neck, and she moaned softly as she felt the familiar heat rising in her body.  Before they abandoned the boulder for the caress of the soft sand below, Frank looked deeply into her eyes and smiled.   "My mother and I thank you…my Queen."     


	8. Father & Mother Know Best

            Eva found Kristoph and Audrey in the grand common room of the palace.  Kristoph was bouncing Faye on his knee, and the look on Audrey's face was one of pure happiness.  Eva's heart melted; she was certain this was indeed where her family now belonged.

            "Mom?" she said, smiling.  She paused for a moment, still amazed at the next word she was going to say.  "Dad?  I need to speak with you, if that's all right."

            "Of course it is, sweetheart," Kristoph replied. 

            "Can we go to your lab?  It's a rather private matter."

            "Certainly."  Kristoph's voice turned into one of concern.  "Is everything all right?"

            Eva thought a moment before answering.  "Yes and no, but it _is_ rather urgent."

            "Then let's go," Audrey said, standing up.

            After making their way to Kristoph's lab, Eva took Faye into her arms and smiled at her.  "Daddy, what's it like growing up here?"

            "What exactly do you mean, Eva?" Kristoph asked, slightly puzzled by her question.

            "Do the children here lead exciting childhoods?  Are they happy?"

            "The children here on Transsexual lead rather privileged existences.  Our educational programs are the finest in the galaxy, and there must be hundreds of things for them to do for recreation.  Of course children of royalty, such as Frank, do have other responsibilities the other children don't have, but he didn't complain – too much."

            "Why did you bring royalty into it?" Eva asked, sounding nervous.

            Kristoph put his hand on Eva's shoulder.  "My dear, you _are_ asking whether or not Faye can have a happy, fulfilling childhood here, aren't you?"

            A look of confusion spread across Eva's face.  "Yes.  How did you know that?"

            "I've already spoken with the Queen.  I understand the situation completely."

            "You do?"

            "Yes, as does your mother."  Kristoph smiled.  "You can't possibly know how much it means to me to get my family back after all this time has passed."

            "I most certainly can," Eva smiled.  "Mom and I have _you_ back."  Her expression changed almost immediately.

            "What's the matter, dear?" Audrey asked.  "I'm more than thrilled to stay here."

            Eva frowned.  "I knew you would be, Mom.  It's not that.  It's just that my reaction to all of this wasn't exactly, um, enthusiastic at first.  I'm afraid I was rather insensitive when Frank brought up the whole idea of staying here.  I just hope Frank didn't think – oh, I don't know.  He gave up his whole life to stay on Earth, just for me – God, now that I'm here, I can't _believe_ what he was willing to sacrifice! - but when he first asked me to do the same thing, I was horrified.  And let's face it, I'm giving up a whole lot less than he did."

            "What changed your mind?" Kristoph asked.

            Eva smiled.  "Frank.  He explained how certain aspects of the culture here came about – aspects I was rather nervous about – and that we definitely don't need to abide by them."  Eva's speech began to quicken as her excitement about her new life grew.  "And Faye, well, it wouldn't be fair to deny her her birth right, and I know that Frank is more than suited to…"

            Kristoph laughed.  "Calm down, Eva.  I'm sure Frank found your initial reaction perfectly understandable.  You _do_ realize, however, that both your lives will undergo some rather significant changes, don't you?"

            "Yes, I do.  I think that part's still sinking in, though."  She sighed.  "I know I'm being a bit selfish, but I can't help but hope that by Transsexual gaining a king…I don't lose a husband."

            Kristoph smiled gently.  "Eva, I understand your concern.  I don't want to minimize the challenges you both will be facing.  Your husband will – literally – be taking the weight of the world on his shoulders.  However, if there is anyone capable of shouldering such a burden, it is Frank.  His mother didn't summon him away from his life on Earth simply because he is her son; she did so because she knows he possesses all the qualities required to be an exceptional leader for our people.  Those leadership skills will be sorely tested in the difficult days ahead, but I am confident he will insure Transsexual will emerge even stronger than before."

            He reached out and embraced Eva.  "Despite what I just said, you need not fear Frank will no longer be there for you."  He released her and smiled.  "Allow me to give you some insight into the Frank _I _knew.  All his life…from the time he was a small child…he was restless, always searching for something he could never find.  When he came of age, sexually, and began taking lover after lover, it was much the same.  I doubt even _he _recognized what he was doing.  Had you asked him, I'm sure he would have said he was just 'having fun', indulging himself in the pleasures of the flesh."  Kristoph smiled and shook his head.  "I never believed his quest was as simple, or superficial, as that.  He had much more of a capacity for commitment than he exhibited in his sexual relationships – if one could even _call _them relationships.  I saw it in his attitude toward science…he found his love, and he gave everything he had to it.  I knew it would be the same if he ever met the person he was meant to be with."  He smiled fondly at his daughter.  "And so it was.  I see in Frank a peace of mind he never possessed before, and it is all due to you and your daughter.  You have made him happy in a very profound way.  No matter what else may be going on in his life, he will never neglect you and Faye."   

            Eva couldn't help but smile at his words, but as she thought of the difficulties lying ahead, her smile faded.  She sighed.  "I just hope that everything works out."

            "While I can't say for certain it will - nobody ever can - I am confident your decision is the correct one.  Frank would have felt guilty until the end of his days had he turned his back on his people in their time of need."  

Kristoph paused for a moment.  "I do have one question for you," he looked at Eva, then Audrey, "and you as well, my love.  What about Sarah?  Does she know about all of this?  Will she be coming along as well?"

            Audrey frowned.  "No, Kristoph," she said softly.  "I'm afraid Sarah isn't exactly part of our lives anymore."

            Eva then spoke up.  "She has some rather severe problems and I…"  She gave Kristoph the most pleading of looks.  "…Please don't think I'm a terrible person, but I just don't care to help her – I don't have it in me anymore."

            "You?" Kristoph said, obviously shocked.  "Eva, from everything I've heard and now seen in you, I find that hard to believe…"

            Audrey interrupted him.  "Sarah has done some rather despicable things to Eva, Kristoph, including trying to seduce and blackmail Frank."  Kristoph couldn't believe what he was hearing.  "I still have quite a bit to fill you in on," Audrey said solemnly.

            "I'm very sorry to hear that," Kristoph replied, a note of pain evident in his voice.  "Are you going to tell her about your 'relocation'?"

            "I'm not sure," Audrey replied.  She then added, "However, I have something more important to think about at the moment; our daughter is going to be a queen."

            Eva shook her head and smiled.  "I feel like such a fraud whenever someone says that to me.  Frank called me 'his Queen' and it was all I could do to keep from looking around to see who he was talking to.  I have no trouble at all seeing Frank as a king, especially now that we're here, but me as a queen?  It's just too bizarre to contemplate."

            Kristoph laughed.  "If it helps at all, you should know Frank's mother was not born to royalty.  She was a commoner who married the future king.  However, she turned out to be much more a Queen than many a woman born to the title.  Keep that in mind."

            Eva shrugged.  "At least she was born on Transsexual.  I hope the people will accept someone from Earth as their queen."

            Kristoph put his hands on her shoulders and looked her straight in the eye.  "I want you to listen to me.  You're beautiful, you're warm, you're intelligent, and Frank is obviously madly in love with you.  As the people love him, they will come to love the enchanting woman he has chosen to be by his side.  You need not worry about that."

            Eva felt her eyes fill with tears.  "You're almost as good as Frank at saying exactly what I need to hear.  Thank you."

            He smiled.  "What are fathers for?"     


	9. Dear Friends Unite

            Upon arriving back in Denton, Eva couldn't help but feel an overwhelming sense of sadness.  This _was_ the place she'd known her whole life, and while she had a few miserable experiences, she also had more wonderful ones than she could remember.

            Able to sense what Eva was feeling, Frank put his hand on her back, gently rubbing it, and said, "It's harder than I thought it would be, too."

            "I'm sorry, Frank," Eva said, her eyes growing moist.  "I just know that I'm going to miss an awful lot here."

            "I know, love."  He kissed the top of her head.  "However, we have a great deal to do and a very short amount of time in which to do it, so we'd best get started."

            Audrey went home to pack; Eva took Faye and did the same.  Frank headed to the Denton Pharmaceutical Company to resign; since two weeks notice wasn't an option, he had to tell them he was leaving the country due to a family crisis, which actually _was_ the truth.

            As Eva began to pack at home, her doorbell rang.  When she answered, Amanda was on the other side.  Smiling brightly, she said, "Eva!  I've been dying for you to come home!"  She hugged Eva tightly.  "I want to hear all about London, but I'm going to burst if I don't tell you what happened while you were gone."

            Eva forced a smile and told Amanda to come in.  She was having the most difficult time trying to keep herself from bursting into tears; leaving Amanda and Stuart behind was going to break her heart.  Amanda interrupted her thoughts.

            "Stuart asked me to marry him!" she exclaimed.  

            Though Eva lost the battle to her tears, a genuine smile emerged on her face.  "That's wonderful news, Amanda!  I'm so happy for you!"

            "We want you and Frank in the wedding, of course, I mean, who else on earth would we want by our sides?  If it weren't for Frank, we may never have met."  Eva couldn't help herself; she began to sob openly.  "Oh, Eva, what's wrong?  I promise I won't make you wear some hideous gown."  Amanda smiled, trying to lighten the current mood.

            "I don't think we'll be here for it," Eva said, trying to calm down. 

            "What?  Why not?"

            "Frank and I have to, um, go away – permanently."

            "To London?"

            _Oh, God, what am I supposed to say to that? _ Luckily for Eva, she didn't have to think up a lie.  Frank walked through the door with Stuart.

            "Look what followed me home from work," Frank laughed.  He then saw Eva's tear stained face.  "Darling, what's the matter?" he asked, rushing to her side.  Eva couldn't respond; she was far too upset.

            Amanda looked at Frank and said, "She said that you guys have to leave permanently.  Is that true?"

            Frank sighed.  "Yes," he answered solemnly, "I'm afraid it is."

            "Well, I've never been to Europe, now I have an excuse.  Amanda, we could honeymoon there and…"

            "You're getting married?" Frank asked.

            Stuart smiled, "Crazy huh?  And you have the 'honor' of being my best man, Frank."

            "I _am_ honored, Stuart, but I fear we won't be here for the event."

            "Well, how about this: We'll come to you.  I mean, aside from you, the only other people that we care about being at the wedding is our folks, and I'm sure they'd love to go to London…"

            "Stuart," Frank interrupted, "we're not going to London."

            "What?" Amanda and Stuart said in unison.

            Frank took his still very upset wife into his arms and held her tightly.  "Stuart, when you met me, did you think there was anything – odd about me?"

            "Well, yes, to be honest."

            "And what about the other people present in that rather out of place building?"

            "The people were a bit out there, but those were some pretty wild parties – and the castle…"

            "Castle?" Amanda asked.

            "Yes, castle," Stuart repeated.  "I'm an architect; nothing surprises me."

            "What about the fact it's gone?" Frank asked.

            "Well, that part _is_ a bit strange."

            Frank ran his fingers through Eva's hair, then released her.  He got up and began to pace.  "Stuart, Amanda, what I have to tell you is going to be a bit difficult to accept, but please know I am entrusting you with information not many here are privy to.  Eva and I are not going to London.  We weren't in London over the past few days.  Truth be told, I'm not even from there – or _here,_ to be exact."

            "Well, of course you're not from Denton," Amanda said.

            "When I say here, I mean Earth."  Stuart and Amanda sat silently, perhaps waiting for a punch line.  "Or this galaxy," Frank added.

            Stuart laughed.  "Don't you think Eva's a little upset for a joke like this, Frank?  C'mon, what's going on here?"

            "Stuart, I'm not playing a joke.  Think about it, piece everything together – when it sinks in, it will make sense to you.  And in case it doesn't, perhaps this will help."  Frank pulled his communicator out of his pocket.

            "A cell phone?" Stuart asked.

            "Look at it more closely."

            Stuart examined the "gadget" he was holding.  Minutes passed before he spoke.  "This is real – all of this is real.  Frank, I don't know what to…"

            "It's perfectly understandable to be at a loss for words," Frank interrupted.  "Eva certainly was when she found out."

            "So the way you are, well, were," Stuart stammered.  "Is that what everyone is like where you're, um, going?"

            "No, I was a bit extreme.  You see, the reason that Eva and I must leave is I am to assume the throne, and…"

            "The throne?" Amanda asked, standing up.  "Frank, you're royalty or something?"

            "Yes, prince currently – soon to be king though, which is why we have to leave.  My mother is dying…" Frank paused a moment to blink back the tears suddenly filling his eyes, "…and despite the fact I had previously told her I intended to live out my life on Earth, she made me realize I am – for better or worse – the only suitable person to follow in her footsteps."

            "What about Eva?  Does she want to go?" Amanda said, putting her hand on Eva's shoulder.  "I mean, she's awfully upset."

            "She's upset because we're going to miss the both of you terribly.  However - and this is just going to seem absurd - Eva's father is from my planet as well."

            "Good God," Stuart said, "Denton must be a magnet for- well - _something_.

            Frank calmed everyone, including Eva, then began to tell Stuart and Amanda every detail that he could.  He talked about Eva's father and Audrey, about their being destined to be together, their amazing sex life, and his mother's illness.  After an hour or so, it seemed almost natural to Stuart and Amanda, and Eva was finally speaking again.

            Amanda looked at Stuart and smiled.  "Let's get married."

            "Um, we are, sweetie."

            "No, I mean before they have to leave.  Let's do it tonight.  We already have the paper work done; we were only going to wait a few weeks.  Please, Stuart."

            Stuart looked at Eva and Frank.  "You two up for a wedding?"

            Eva smiled.  "Most definitely."

            Amanda and Stuart left to go shower and change, while Eva and Frank did the same.  After getting ready, Eva put Faye into her most adorable dress, and she and Frank headed to the same justice of the peace where they were wed.

            They stood and bore witness to their dear friends' vows.  Eva held Frank's hand tightly in hers, and looked at him in the most loving of ways.  "I love you," she whispered to him.

            Frank warmly smiled at her, "I love you, too."

            After the wedding was over, Frank invited the newlyweds back to their home.  They toasted with champagne and talked for a while.

            "We have something for you," Eva said, happily. 

            "That's hardly necessary," Stuart replied.

            "Yes it is," Eva insisted.  "We want to give you the house."

            "What?" Amanda said, beginning to cry.  "You designed this yourself, what if you want to come back and…"

            "Please," Eva said, trying not to cry yet again.  "We couldn't imagine anyone else living here.  Stuart, you built this for us and believe me, I'm not sure your house could outlast a growing family."

            Stuart began to cry as he hugged Eva.  "Thank you.  God, I'm gonna miss you."  He looked at Frank, Eva still in his embrace.  "Both of you.  Frank, can I give your wife a kiss?"  Frank nodded in approval, fighting back his own tears.  Stuart gave Eva a soft, sweet "peck" on the lips.  He let Eva go and couldn't help himself; he latched himself onto Frank and cried openly.

            Frank was taken by surprise to say the least, but he understood and hugged his friend back.

            "Frank, thank you for helping me find my wife and for being so good to Eva.  You two deserve each other more than anyone else.  Please take care of her."

            "I will, Stuart."  The embrace broke.  "And so you can be sure I keep my word, take this."  Frank handed Stuart the communicator.  "We can always be in touch with one another – I'm sure that Eva and Amanda will greatly appreciate that."

            Eva and Amanda were hugging and crying, but heard what Frank had said.  "Thank you," Amanda said through her tears.

            "Once I'm king, and have had the opportunity to take care of a few…pressing issues," Frank started, "Eva and I would love for the two of you to come to visit us."

            Stuart raised an eyebrow.  "You mean we'd leave the, um, galaxy?"

            "Well, yes - that is, if you wanted to.  Believe me, it is a much easier journey than you'd imagine.  Eva can attest to that.  I think it would be an incredible experience for the two of you…and we would be more than thrilled to again enjoy your company."

            "We'd love to, when the appropriate time arrives," Amanda said with a warm smile.

            Eva was thrilled at Amanda's response.  "O.K., then," she said.  "We don't really have to say 'goodbye.'  That makes this quite a bit easier."

            As Stuart and Amanda let themselves out of what would soon be their home, Frank said, "We'll miss you both a great deal.  We'll invite you as soon as everything is settled – hopefully within a few months."

            "We'll be looking forward to it," Stuart replied.


	10. They're Going Home

            Columbia was already aware that Frank and Eva were visiting Transsexual, but still had no idea that they were going to return there permanently.  She was in her office at her club doing paperwork when both Frank and Eva walked through the door.

            "Well, hi guys!" she said cheerfully.  "How was the trip?  What did ya think of the place, Eva?"

            "It was really beautiful there," Eva said. 

            "How's your mom, Frank?"

            "Not well, I'm afraid.  Actually, that's why we're here, Columbia – we're going back to Transsexual – permanently."

            Columbia's eyes widened.  "Wow, that's – wow.  I thought you didn't really wanna go back there, Frank?"

            "To make a long story short, I really don't have the choice anymore.  My mother is dying, and I am the only one qualified to take the throne.  We're leaving today…now, actually.  We're going to pick up Eva's mother, then we'll be 'picked up' so to speak."

            "I'm sure gonna miss you two," she said, her eyes beginning to well.  "Three," she said looking at Faye, who was asleep in Frank's arms.

            "We're going to miss you too, Columbia," Eva said, now hugging her.  "But we'd like you to see us off, you and Eddie both."

            "Really?  Great!  Let me go grab him from the back and we can go."  Columbia got Eddie and they jumped onto his motorcycle.  They followed Frank and Eva to Audrey's house, and helped her to load up the few things she was bringing with her.  They all then proceeded to the familiar place where the castle used to reside, a smaller ship now in its place.

            They transferred their belongings onto the ship, and Audrey took Faye inside.  Frank looked at Columbia affectionately and asked, "Are you sure you want to stay here?  You know you're more than welcome to come with us."

            "I'm sure, Frank," she said, wiping away a tear.  "Eddie and I have a good thing going here.  You're gonna make a great king," she said, hugging him.

            "Thank you, Columbia."  He broke away and looked at Eddie.  "She's a good girl, Eddie, do take care of her."

            "Will do, Frank."  He then gave Frank a rather tight bear hug.

            "Columbia," Eva said, trying not to cry again, "Take these."  She handed Columbia the keys to her car.  "We know that your car has been in the shop quite a bit, so we want you to have ours."

            Columbia took the keys and hugged Eva tightly.  "Thank you."  She then whispered into Eva's ear, "You're a very lucky woman, Eva, remember that."

            Eva smiled.  "I will," she said softly.

            Frank and Eva walked toward the ship and turned to wave goodbye once more before the doors closed.  Eddie and Columbia watched as they took off into the early evening sky.  

            "They're going home," Columbia whispered.


End file.
